Drabbles
by pixiebol
Summary: Some Metalocalypse Drabbles that came to mind while watching some episode or just going through images. Skwistok, Charles x Pickles and some band interactions, with a bit of things going on here and then, have a look :)
1. Skwistok

_Skwistok Drabble 1 _

**Life and Death Eternally Attracted**

\- Dood, yah saw toki's hair, the kid's letin it grow

-mh, Ja, didn't thinks much abouts it, reallys.

-but letsh' all shpeak about his hair. why don't we shpeak about his mustachs.

-he amne'ts having no mustach moidefaice

\- he 'ams' - imitating the fastest guitarrist alive- he'sh doing it forsh me!

-mh hu, sure. I'ma gonna have a smoke, see ya. -said pickles before leaving the small apartment to go outside

Skwisgaar ignored everything murderfaice was saying, he kept going on about how much toki looks up to murderface. skwisgaar lost himself in thought while playing his guitar. - DON'TS TOUCHS ME - he yelled at murderfaice when this was pushing him a bit to get on the sofa -what? 'ams' you angry cus the boy likes me more than he likes you- the guitar hit him on the face before seeing an angry skwisgaar leaving the room.

-what's the hells are you doings toki!? that amen'ts how you palys the guitar

-hey, dood calm down -said pickles while everyone stared surprised at skwisgaar, this was the first time he had yelled at toki, contrasting the past in which he would protect him like a momma bear would protect his babies.

-pff this ams dildos, get off theres, I ams goings to records it.

toki walked out in frustration and disappointment, he was afraid he'll get kicked out of the band for not being good enough, but he would swear he played just as he was told. then why, why wasn't he enough to fill the space in dethklok. he walked out of the studio.

-SKWISGAAR WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO YELL AT HIM, HE IS JUST A KID.

-pff -said skwisgaar while acting as he didn't care that the boy have been missing for 10 hours since then, at the start everyone thought he went for a walk, but, then everyone started thinking that something happened to the boy, he didn't know new york that well. they came here only to record, and the boy haven't gone out alone at all. it was a dangerous city, what could happen to him?

-ok, dood, I'm worried for the boy, we should tell charles

-no, hesh gonna blame ush! we should tell him ish shkwisgaar's fault then!

-shuts up moidefaice, I'll go lookings for him myself

-oh yeah like you'll find him when we all already looked everywhere. said a murderfaice at the distance, while skwisgaar walked around smoking a cigarette, the kid hated cigarettes.

Skwisgaar walked around for hours, he finally got home at 5am. The police was there and a very worried Charles accompanying them. so no luck eh. he was starting to feel weird inside. such a horrible feeling. was he guilty? no, of course not. stupid kid.

10 am next day, the kid was brought home, he was dirty and looked horrible, probably sick for spending the night out. Charles was talking to the police officer who brought him in.

\- you ams looking horribles, you betters showers - is everything skwisgaar could say without having a breakdown by seeing the boy in such conditions, it was only one night, what the hell have he been doing, or even worse, did anyone hurt him?

-SKWISGAAR WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE ACTING ALL WEIRD -said nathan, skwisgaar kept on playing his guitar, could they see how guilty he was feeling? but he thought he was hiding it well. -ams dildos

-doo whast up with u?!, even murderface is worried for the kid, why are yah ben mean to da kid, we all welcomed him back, but u just told him he was smelly, u r such a douchbag today... ok sorry about duchbag. -while walking to his room. Probably to have a smoke, pickles seemed stressed out, actually everybody did, except him... he better goes to talk to the kid, he must be thinking that skwisgaar hates him. skwisgaar stood up with his guitar and went towards his room, he shared room with Toki so it wouldn't be hard to meet him.

When toki came out of the shower he was still naked, so changed clothes in front of a skwisgaar playing his guitar. he didn't know where to start with.

-Im's sorrys... -for whats? you ams dildos goings all alone by yourself -nope, that's not how he is supposed to apologize

-I fucks up playing so I thoughts I should sleep outsides in a hole as a punishment... sorrys...

-uh? - skwisgaar's eyes were open wide, why would he even think that, they might be a fuck up metal band but that would be way too much.

-ams what my foreldre used to dos... when I miss behaved -he said while changing onto new clothes - that would explain the scars on his back skwisgaar though-

-why the hells ams you so stupids!? what is wrong with yous, worrying us all night, worryings MES all night? you dumb dildos child! you causes mes horribles feelings when yous not arounds! and now you's apologizing for something that amen'ts you faults?!

Toki looked scared, he was about to cry, he wasn't afraid of people, he would fight anyone if necessary, but skwisgaar... maybe he did was afraid, not of skwisgaar hitting him, but of him hating him. -I'ms sorry

Swisgaar couldn't handle it anymore, so he just stood up and held toki by his hair, taking him up to his height, to just, kiss him. kiss him? why is he kissing him, he didn't understand, but he felt in peace. yes. this is what those weird feelings were. toki calmed down immediately as well. skwisgaar just hugged him for some minutes before Charles knock on the door, to see if everything was ok, they separated from each other smiling sweetly right before opening the door to look as metal as always.


	2. Charles x Pickles

This came to my mind out of nowhere and t seems it's going somewhere haha. Please enjoy and do remember English is not my first language, do be patient and do not doubt to give constructive comments.

* * *

Bottom, Bottom, Bottom! People could be heard saying. Probably someone else to add to the pile of dying drunks around the stairs. "Why do people always fall asleep on the stairs?" He wondered every time he assisted to these parties.

Oh, better than hearing his father talking about how much he loved this new country. He missed Denmark more than he would ever let out, least to his father who gave it all to move here. For him Denmark would always be his home.

They had to move out because his father got a job in the USA, it wasn't a big job but it was enough. Since then he had simply tried to adapt to the language and hopefully the grades so he can go to Harvard business school.

His parents thought it was just a fantasy of a poor child who dreamed too big, but he knew he could do it, he had the mind and spirit to give all he got so one day he'd be rich.

For now his parents obliged him to go to parties and be a normal kid. His parents wished the ebst for him, asking him to make new friends and adapt to the neighbourhood. "At least they taught me to rap" he usually told himself while in parties, "Here the only thing I do is get drunk, watch people and get involve in their musical life style."

Girl's attention was usually on him, but he had learnt how to take them away, not interested at all. Most of them had already understood that the foreign European kid was not interested. Unfortunately some of them took their time to realize that he had no intention of getting with any of them, avoiding him from 'enjoying' the party.

Getting back to reality, people were still loud.

"More, More, More" He might as well get close to see who was that person. People have been cheering for him since minutes ago, any other person would be smashed by then.

"I should have guessed" speaking out loud, more to himself than to someone in that party. It did not stop him from getting a reply "yeah, you know, when we were in primary school he brought fucking alcohol to my house. That guy's the fucking god of drinking."

He looked to the girl saying this, a brown haired girl, cheerleader and typical popular lady. "so, what's your name new guy?" invading his personal space, as amny others before her. "Charles Offdensen, we are in the same class" "Yeah, I know that, I was just teasing, I'm Carla. Don't you wanna go with me upstairs?" "I am more than sure that any of the gentleman on the stairs would be glad to fill your request, if you excuse me".

Charles got away from the circle as quickly as he could. The garden was huge, more than enough for him to walk around, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder, some girls really don't like to give up.

He turned around to politely decline, when his sentence was broken by surprise. Surprise to see that it was not Carla, but the drunken red haired who was holding him. "May I help you?"

-…

Nothing, that red hair was just staring at him. Maybe he was about to pass out? Well whatever that guy wanted was about to be revealed. Charles was being dragged by his right wrist all over the place. Until the red haired teen seems to have found the stairs. The boy must be really drunk to have forgotten where they were.

It didn't take long for him to find himself locked into a room. Fear was not on his mind, he was good at fighting if that was what this guy was looking for. Amusement, amusement was the only thing on his head now, this guy must have serious balls to think he can take him one to one.

Carla had mentioned the guy since childhood, probably the red hair wanted him to keep away from his childhood sweet heart?

No, that wasn't it. Now he had no idea what it was but he wasn't really going to complain either, the taste of alcohol was delirious on his lips and tongue . Now he knew why he never took those ladies serious, this was the only thing he needed.

The wild teen didn't even introduce himself or ask him about anything. He must have realized that Charles wasn't complaining or trying to push him away so he calmed down. the kiss became slow and more passionate.

Some people knocked on the door a few times, probably a 'couple like them' who needed some privacy, but who cares

The pair were enjoying themselves, when finally one of them decided to speak. 'Heeeyyy so the new European dood eh?"

Charles was blushing, the guy knew who he was but he had never really noticed more than his red hair. "come on dood, say something, I don't wanna fuckin think I'ma raping you..right?" His face changed quickly to show worry. Charles did not say anything but rather get him his own medicine, taking him from his wrist Charles dragged him to bed and sat on him.

"ohhh yaahh dood, that's what I'ma talkin bout!", said that, the red hair made sure to change the position. Now he was on top "call me pickles bay the way". They were about to kiss when the knocks on the door changed drastically. They knew that sound. They have been so entertained that did not hear the sirens, and none of them wanted to be in jail that night... "DOOD, no way! If they catch me ma dad will not halp me out! I don't even live with'em!" the red hair stood up as soon as he heard the voice of the police officer at the other side. Pickles was freaking out and a lot of despair on his face could clearly be seen.

"Come, I'm sure we can make it down the window and cross through the trees to my house if we don't stop running"

The red hair, now better known as pickles was not moving so he had to drag him to the window. Luckily he reacted right before jumping down, so both made it to Charle's house safely.

There was no police chasing them although his parents did notice something was wrong. "are you two ok? Made it away on time I see, haha!"

Charles paid no attention to his father and signed pickles to go with him upstairs. Pickles grinned at what he mentally called his parents in law and followed the European boy.

"heyyyy look at this pretty room, yu sure're neat." "I like to keep things in place." "Well, why don't you show me my place then?" innocently smiling to the other. Oh he knew there was no innocence on those eyes "shall I?" no waiting for an answer he carefully pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, constructive comments always welcomed.


	3. Charles x Pickles II

Second part of Drabbles' Cahrles x Pickles

Hope you like it :)

* * *

Charles would assist to parties in company of Pickles ever since then. It came to the point where even his parents were wondering if having pushed their son into going out was a good decision. His mother would try to ask more about the places where he was going to, but would get a smile back and the door to her face.

His dad had no major problems as long as his grade were all right. Moreover it seemed that his new friend knew how to keep him out of legal problems. It doesn't mean they would not get in trouble it just meant that they had become experts on escaping from the police. Himself had to bail them out of jail twice during these past two years. For the amount of partying the two teens did, it was nothing.

Everything was good in the family. That family came to include their child's best friend into their everyday life.

It came to a point where they could almost think they were a couple. They've asked a few times if they were, both answered with their true views.

Charles had simply opted for a "no, we are not" while pickles had said "life's too complicated for suchs"

Pickles used to spend a lot of time in the neighbourhood, when was not dragged to the correctional. Charles parents always tried to hid him when possible.

In pickle's' views they had become like a not annoying family. They would never push too far into their business or expect anything different than being himself from him. Even when The pair were caught having sex, Charles' parents would simply not mention it or treat them any different.

High school had turned brighter. Pickles had thought that with the amount of drinking he did to blackout, his life was happy, but after the arriving of the Danish boy he could truly believe it.

"I aint alone"

"uh?"

"you knaw before ya arrived I was by myself"

"and now you are not?"

"yah. Ya knaw I feel as, ugh I just feel happier"

Charles simple smiled while looking up at the stars. They were close to a cliff, over the grass, with a mil weather thanks to the arriving dates of Easter.

"ya think the aliens are watching us?"

"As long as the police is not, I'm fine"

They waited for around two hours to go back home. They were hiding from the police again, nothing new.

"I'm da King!"

"shut up pickles, they'll just find us"

"come on they left! We're free!"

Charles couldn't help but laugh with his 'pal' as pickles liked to call each other.

"one day I'm gonna be sooo richhh, I'll be the king of alcohol!"

"oh, aren't you?"

"come on dud, ya'll see me! I'll be at da top of da world and ya'll be there with me"

They were walking in the middle of the street at night, there was nobody around.

Suddenly pickles stopped walking to stare at Charles from close up.

Pickles simply inclined more and more into the other man. "yah know I think ya'll be rich too"

"of course, that's the plan."

"yah, ya said Harvard eh?" glancing at him while signalizing with his head that they keep on walking home. "ya know, that's far right? What am I gonna do then?"

Charles avoided thinking of that so he simply waited for the other one to make up an answer to the question he so much disliked.

"I think, I'll go to Hollywood and become famous. Then you can come live with me!"

"hm, I don't think so. I'll be your manager then. We'll both be rich."

"mh, then you'll be my second manager!"

"why can't I be the first?"

"cus I am gonna be rich sooner than ya! When ya go, I'll leave too, and will find ma fame quicker than ya ya'll degree"

"If I were you, I'll keep on practising my music skills then"

"of course, when ya're studying I'm at the art room practising"

"I know that. I think we'll do good then."

"of course we will… I just hope that … for now, that day, ugh, I hope it's still far"

It was time for Charles to stop walking this time. He got closer to pickles charmingly slow "we have two years to make the best out of it yet" smirking before planting a kiss on the shorter one.

"come on guys, you are late, and now make out outside the house? come in, you can get warm in bed!"

"ugh dad…" "Hey Mr Offdensen, thank ya!"

* * *

Reviews, and Comments?


	4. Toki

**Chapter 4: I enjoy it.**

* * *

Summary: a little bird didn't tell me, oh but listening behind the door did the trick.

* * *

Skwisgaar went for checkups weekly thanks to his very active sex life. That's where the blond heard about it from Charles. Of course Charles did not tell him anything, but was talking to the doctor about it.

He was surprised to hear Charle's voice from within the doctor's office, for a moment he thought himself lucky to find their saint manager inside. Maybe he had a sex life after all?

These thoughts pushed him to listen what was being said.

The words coming from the inside were so hard to digest, he expected anything but that. How was he now to look at Toki? moreover why hasn't Toki ever approached him with such information?

He couldn't stand there for any longer, so he turned around and left.

At first walking towards his bedroom seemed like the best idea, calling sluts to fuck his brains out sounded even better, but the mental image of Toki fucking other people, other men to be exacts, he was unable to even walk straight.

The shock was still in his bones, They were talking about the kid that joined Dethklok, the kid.

"what else don'ts I know?" he asked himself. Speaking out loud made him feel better so he finally opted to sleep the rest of the day and night.

The next morning his dethphone woke him up. It was a message from Charles stating: [According to security klokateers, you heard my talk with the doctor. Skwisgaar be an adult, we all are] Skwisgaar didn't need to be reminded twice that they were all full grown adults, even Toki, but his mind simply couldn't catch to it.

Telling the band was not on his plans either, so what should he do?.

Nothing.

That's what he thought until he was on his way to the kitchen and saw a stranger walking away from what looked the corridor to Toki's room.

Skwisgaar gave him a dirty look. The guy was tall and blond, with shorter hair than Skwisgaar but of similar height. If Toki liked tall blondes why was he looking for other men? Toki knew that Skwisgaar would fuck anyone, men, women, he didn't care, then why?

Skwisgaar changed course and went down the hall towards Toki's room. He entered the room without knocking, he didn't want to give Toki time to get ready or decent. He needed to find him the closest to the moment if he wanted to confront him about it.

Toki was on his bed looking towards the wall, he was naked playing games on his dethphone.

"hej"

"what's you doing here Skwisgaar?" Toki asked

"I- I you, why, agh" said a wordless Skwisgaar, he didn't know what he wanted to ask the most. "why was Toki fucking strangers, or why he wasn't fucking him? Maybe he wanted to know for how long he has been doing it without anyone knowing?"

"Charles told mes you might comes around" said Toki as he turned to face skwisgaar, taking the sheets to cover himself from the hips down.

"then you knows what I wants" said Skwisgaar as he completely entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"nej" a relaxed Toki replied as he stared at Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar hated that, hated to see how innocent and out of worry the other looked. He was sure by now that Toki was able to read the hate and anger on his face. Since Toki started to retract towards the wall next to the bed, further away from Skwisgaar's presence. He didn't like that look, it almost seemed as if Toki feared him.

"Stop Skwisgaar"

Those words.

Skwisgaar rested his shoulders and relaxed his body before sitting on Toki's bed exhaling the amount of air he had been holding in.

His back towards the naked 'boy'.

"I does it too, I just want to knows why don'ts you tell me… why do you goes with other men. If –"

He knew what he wanted to say but the words were unable to leave his mouth.

Toki seemed to relax after a minute of silence, therefore he sat back on the bed, placing himself next to skwisgaar with his arms around the blond.

"why does you do it Skwisgaar? I think you's misunderstanding somethignk that not even you does" said Toki as he laid his head on Skwisgaar's shoulders. "sex amn'ts love, not in this band".

Skwisgaar brought his right hand to Toki's head and pet him. Nothing was really different, Toki was still that child, the boy who joined the band but he had a more active sex life than he had thought.

"I don'ts know, I cares about you, and I know you cares the same way, then"

"Skwisgaar you sleeps with a bunch of whores and I'ms not ever say anything abouts it, ams it because they ams men?"

"I thinks it might be that… I'ms not sures myself" said Skwisgaar as he moved his arms in desperation towards his own head.

"The only thingk, I just, feel I don'ts know you as well as I thought I did. . ."

"then what does you want to know?" Softly asked Toki. "although I might know what you refers to" distancing himself from Skwisgaar slowly. He retreated to the corner of the bed, between the wall and the little table next to his bed.

His eyes were bright, not with tears but sadness, or that's what skwisgaar thought until a slight smile adorned Toki's face.

Skwisgaar used his arms to support his body as he laid through toki's bed. "ams story times, you knows why I fuck loats of girls now you tell me why you fuck strangers men"

"fine" said Toki with a slight malicious tone on his voice, it was in perfect resonance with the smile that now grew on his face.

"this amn'ts to do with loves first of all, ams why I don'ts thinkg it would ever bother yous. I've been doing it from long before, well… before I joined dethklok at leasts. I can go months without it, but when I wants it, I wants it." he said as he stared deeply into Skwisgaar's eyes.

Skwisgaar knew Toki wasn't lying. So he simply left out a "uh-hu" to allow the other to continue. For a moment it seemed as if Toki had been wanting to tell this story a million times but had never had the chance to approach Skwisgaar about it. he could be imagining it too. "okej, so you've been doings it for long time, but why? You know why I does, but why does you?"

Toki lifted his head up without breaking his stare. "ams about who I'ms fucking. I always make sures I chose the ones that ams very physically good looking, and those who really want mes. Lot of people want us, we ams dethklok, oh but I chose those who ams desiring mes, ams about pride I thinks" he said as he moved his shoulders to show obvious disinterest. "ams that. Most of them ams fun so we can talk lots after sex, no one here really shows themselves to the point Toki likes!"

"uh, I sees" said a lost Skwisgaar. He was trying to process everything his ears were hearing, and to his surprise, it was not that hard.

Skwisgaar wanted to approach Toki, to kiss him, to fuck him. He just wanted Toki to know that no matter who he fucks they still belong to each other, as it had happened years ago from Toki to him. Now he felt it was his turn to make this clear.

"you know, they don'ts fuck me. I fucks them" said Toki as he slowly got close to Skwisgaar who was still staring down, therefore not able to see the bird getting closer to him.

The movement on the bed made it clear that Toki was moving towards him, but he was still trying to phrase that Toki was his, in a way that wouldn't sound so desperate.

Toki was about to kiss Skwisgaar, when the blond took him from his wrists and sat him on top of his tall slender body.

"Toki you's mine boyfriend, fucks who you fucks, and I'ms yours, we ams, ugh, we ams we."

"ja" replied Toki as he laid towards Skwisgaar. It was a desperate kiss, or that's what Skwisgaar could tell from it. This just turned him on completely. He wanted Toki to be his again. He would fuck him until the next day if necessary, and by the way Toki was moaning to his touch, he wanted it too.

* * *

English is not my first language if you don't know by now, so if it needs some corrections feel free to let me know. thanks.


	5. Piss

Summary:

Maybe this time you can change destiny? If you could help that person, if you had the opportunity to help that person, this time you would right? You can't.

So better help those who still walk this earth, let's not allow sadness to take over good souls again.

* * *

"What the fuck ish wrong with that asshole. Who the fuck he thinks we are!" He said as he kicked a can he had found a few streets away. This was certainly a new record for him.

The can had been victim of the man's anger and punishment. Some punishment he for sure was imagining was directed at someone else in his head.  
He had yelled, cursed and kicked the poor can, all the way into an alley. His anger just grew larger when he realised that the only thing that was actually listening to him was gone.

The can would rather be in an alley full of piss than with him. This thought made him try to leave the place and keep on his no destination walk, unfortunately he missed the hard cold metal. The can was though, he liked though things.

His dark brown hair felt a shiver at the entrance of the cold alley. The sun was shining bright emitting heat, although since it was not summer the place was still chilly. A place like this, which stays hiding form the sun between two big buildings was to stay cold until midday at last.

Trying to find the can had proven a challenge because this had hidden between some rubbish bags making the task difficult. He tried to move it away from the rest of the rubbish by using his hard boots. The boot and the can were friends already.

The can recognized its old friend and came out flying towards him, almost hitting the man's leg.

"Oh shit" he said as he turned around to leave with his old friend, now that he had avoided the hit.

A slight fear overwhelmed him when he saw a figure standing in front of him, at the alley's entrance.

"Hey, get out or I'm gonna kick your ass".

The boy in front of him did not move away. His body in contrast with the sun light did not allow the angry man to see his features clearly either. So he did not know if he was about to get into a fight.

The boy was staring at the him for a few seconds, soon moving to the left side of the alley, supporting his body on the wall while crossing his arms.

It was a homeless person, not only homeless but probably hungry. The boy had giant eye bags and looked as if he ate one piece of bread a day. The eyes looked sarcastic and tired. As if that was not enough he also looked uninterested as unimpressed at the man who had just threaten him.

This caused a slight rise of guilt for threatening a homeless person but anger was also to arise within him as he was not being feared by the boy, quite the opposite. His words were ignored in empty eyes. Empty eyes that shut away as the boy fell on his face.

It seems a can is not the only thing he'll be in contact with that mad morning.

Something made a sound, he heard it, it was real, it was happening. Nowhere to run to now.

"Ok, it'sh just a small little dickhead, it'sh ok" he said, as he looked at himself in the mirror at a dirty hostel he was staying at a corner away from the boy's house, or cold alley. The green eyed man gave a look at his reflection a last time, not before making a rude face and getting out of the bathroom.

The room was of pink color, a pink mixed with brown in some dumped corners. There was a reason it was a cheap hostel that had not asked anything when he brought an unconscious person into the room.

Remembering the way the boy had looked at him before passing out, he expected to see something different when he looked at the bed where the boy was left recovering.

The boy had such fear in his eyes. He looked like a child who had gone lost in the middle of a forest at night. He looked scared, but there was something else, something odd. . .for a moment he thought the boy's blue eyes were begging him to never let him out this little room again.

"where ams I?" were the words the boy had pronounced before breaking into shiver. As if his fearful eyes were not enough.

"hey, dood, calm down okay? I'm not going to rape you or anything" he tried to comfort the scared boy while holding his hands to the middle height of his body hoping that his body language matched his words.

The blue eye person sitting half naked on the bed did not seem to calm down at all, contrary to it, his face looked alarmed and his breathing was strong.

"are you okay?" had he just helped a mad boy? Someone affected by very hard drugs? Too late to decide now, the boy was not breathing.

He instinctively ran the small space between the bathroom door and the bed to try to calm the boy down. The only thing he could think of was of hugging him while telling him that 'everything will be ok'. After all he looked like a child and not a dangerous man to be afraid of.

They stayed like that for over 20 minutes when the boy had been able to breathe calmly again.

Both decided it was best to separate by simply getting away slowly. Now they were both sitting on the bed awkwardly. The boy with his arms around his legs while the other sat uncomfortably with one leg out of bed.

"so, do you wanna eat?"

"ja. I has no money though" he replied in a dry voice, opposite to the little scared thing that was there half an hour ago.

"I'll invite"

"If you really mean it, otherwise I don't's want it"

"look boy, I'm helping you, so shut up"

The only reply those green eyes got was a quick glance from the boy with what seemed rage.

"ams okej, sorrys, ja. I'd like foods"

"good." As he stood up and walked three steps to the small table at the corner of the room.

There were a few things on the table but a white bag jutted over everything else. The smell emanating was also part of its charm.

"I hope you like thish, it'sh still hot" he said as he walked back to sit next to the boy.

The next few minutes seemed like ages for the blue eyed young man. His host had had a fight with the knot on the bag for a few minutes, and had refused any extra help.

When the knot was finally broken, the boy was the first to receive his food. If there was something his green eyes were able to notice was the anticipation the boy had demonstrated when he was trying to undo the knot.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the boy used his hands to eat most of the time, until realising that there was a plastic fork lying next to him. Now he was embarrassed. Therefore the green eyed man decided to not make any remarks. Not like he cared either, his gigs had shown him worst behaviours, with the only difference that the boy was not drunk.

When both of them started to feel full, conversation started.

"soooo, was I in your alley or something?"

The boy turned around with a mouth full of food trying to chew as quickly as he could to answer the question.

"something like that"

"uhm, you are not from here, are you?"

"congratulations Einstein" he replied sarcastically. The man had seen enough of him if he had his shirt off, so why trying to keep a good image anyways.

"hey, I just saved you"

"nos, you did nots. I would have probably woken up at nights or in some hospital to run away then. Amn'ts the first time that happens"

"then why the fuck don't you stop it happening?"

The boy had gone rigid for a few seconds at the word 'fuck'

"don'ts get angry" he quietly said as he turned his face back at his food to keep eating, this time making use of his plastic fork.

Guilt. He felt it again. It was only one day and he had felt it three times already and in an abundant manner.

"I'm not angry" he coldly said. Regretting it instantly because those words and that tone sounded just exactly as his grandmother's. If they were not good for him as eh was growing up and even now as an adult, they were not good for anyone.

"ugh, it'sh ok, any-ways where are you from?"

The boy turned back to look at him, this time no food on his mouth as he had just finished it all.

"I'ms Norwegian, so-"

"Viking! You are a Viking!" he yelled in excitement "Although you are quite tiny to be a Viking. But my band mate is a Viking too"

"Viking amn'ts exist any-more. I'ms just Norwegian"

"oh come on, don't ruin the fun"

The boy shrugged and looked around the room.

"Thanks you for helpingk mes" he said as green and blue eyes locked.

"There'sh a reason we met at that moment. Man you need to eat more, or you'll keep passing out-" Fourth regret of the day. Do not tell homeless people to eat more when they are not even able to afford clothing or accommodation.

"I lives in hell, food ams hard to find" he replied "thank you for the food"

"yeah, I've never been homeless, uhm but…"

"you don'ts has to explain yourself. I don'ts care, I chose mine life, and this ams much better than whatever happened before" he said as he smiled.

The smile had taken the man by surprise.

"what? Where you a prostitute or what? Like in the movies" he teased since the other one was smiling. Although it was obvious that he was probably referring to the scars on his back. The room was too hot when he arrived so he took the boy's shirt off in case of overheating, as if passing out was not enough.

The scars took him by surprise but with the amount of time the boy had slept, and the walk to the Chinese take away, his mind had been able to process it.

"Maybe I ams"

"what?"

"what if I ams?"

He asked again as he put both hands behind his head while laying on the bed.

". . . " Silence took over the place until the boy started to laugh.

"I'ms not prostitute don'ts worry. Although maybe ams something close" he said as his eyes lighted up.

"mh. hey dood, are you in love with some abusive dickhead? Because that's what this everything is sounding like..."

This was not the first time his green eyes had seen that look, and by the boy's words it was probably a situation he had seen before. He never experienced it first-hand but one of his high school friends had. She had suicide when they were in 11th grade, so the memories were not pleasing at all. This is the reason for him to approach the topic boldly. If there was something he could do, he would.

"I don'ts know. Ams. Mh. Define abuse? Haha" he tried to joke around but the severity of the other's face expression and eyes didn't allow him to keep the smile on his face.

"Listen, I don't want you to die"

"what the hell ams you talkingk about? You planning on killinkg mes or what?" he quickly sat down ready to run for his life if the occasion called.

"I'm not gonna kill you idiot, but he might"

His eyes went wide and his voice trembled when he tried to say something to defend himself. No word left his mouth so he simply closed his eyes as a few tears escaped his eyes, although it was clear that he was fighting them back and trying to keep a straight face. His body shaking did not make justice to his intentions.

"hey it'sh ok" He repeated as he had done so many times before at the exact spot.

The man took his duty to hug the boy until this stopped crying, but every time he would try to say something the crying would begin again.

At the end they both fell asleep on the bed, the older embracing the young defenceless boy on his arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

English is not my first language as you know so If you see that something truly needs to be changed don't hesitate to let me know, thank you :)


	6. Piss 2

**Chapter 5: Piss the street (2)**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly becoming aware of his senses. It was a hot day just like the past few days had been. Like yesterday to be exacts. Yesterday. All the images from the day before popped into his head, Had he just helped a homeless moreover actually slept next to him?, Yes, indeed he had.

Now he understood why the room was so hot, even when it was so early in the morning. 8am. was too early for the sun to be heating the streets up yet. So the only next alternative was the kid's strong body heat.. He would think the boy might be dying of a fever if this was not staring right back at him.

"hallo"

"hey kid. How did you sleep?" he asked as he let go of the boy, trying to put some distance between them.

"Good… Thanks" he awkwardly said as he sat up bringing his left hand to his nape.

"hey Don't feel weird, I could help so I did."

"ja, the food was good and I actually slept really comfy!" exclaimed the boy, losing his shyness once again. Now he simply looked happy.

"yeah, same" After all the kid wouldn't tell anyone.

The kid didn't know any of his friends, or band mates so it would be all right admitting that having someone to cuddle with felt good. Some people would be disgusted by him, but the kid probably smelled worse than he did. The hostel was dirty enough, they wouldn't mind a couple of dirty people… although thinking about it, he needed a shower.

"ok kid, lishten up, you can sit here, do whatever you do when you are sitting on the streets but don't move. We'll go for breakfasht in a bit... On me." He said as he remembered the kid probably had no money.

The boy nod as he sat next to the window to appreciate the view. He usually got up early but the thought of the though looking man waking up in the morning did not cross his mind.

Once he saw the boy settling next to the window, relaxation finally hit jut to remind him to take off his boots 'who da fuck sleeps with boots on' he thought before getting into the shower.

Five minutes passed, but his hair did not want to take any shampoo in, 10 minutes passed and there was some bubbles creating on his head, finally!. At the end it took him 20 minutes to wash his hair and another 5 minutes to do the rest. When coming out the shower the first thing to get his appreciation was what looked like a little cat sitting on the window.

"Hey, go shower."

"uhm?" he looked at the man wrapped in a towel.

"Go shower street boy"

". . . okej" he said as he went into the small bathroom.

"Give me your clothesh" said a renovated, energetic man. Showers were hard to take but after one he felt great.

Clothes were thrown at his direction, they didn't have the most pleasant smell so he just left them on the chair while he put on his own clothes. Once clothes started to stick to his not well dried body, he turned back at the boy's clothes.

They could not wash them but he could try to steam them with a small steamer. His grandmother gave it to him as Xmas present after he announced he'd be leaving home to pursue greatness and fame.

He had only started to steam the boy's shirt when this one came out naked and wet.

"I'ms done!" he exclaimed. Clearly not being done…

"uh boy. Uh, do you know how to shower?"

"ja, you puts water on you's body right?"

"get in there" he ordered as he left the clothes and steamer aside to push the street boy back into the shower. It was actually easy for him to wash the boy's dirty hair, after the hair was clean, he put some soap on his sponge and told the boy to make sure his body was clean before stepping out.

While the boy finished his shower, lending the boy his towel seemed like the only realistic option so leaving it in the handle, he hoped for the boy to notice it and use it. The towel wasn't that wet so it would still dry the kid.

He went back to cleaning the boy's clothes. Meanwhile the boy did what was expected of him and dried himself up, then he was dried enough to lay on the bed as the older man finished cleaning his clothes.

"Ok, Done! Come kid, put on your clothes so we can go for breakfasht"

He caught the clothes that were thrown at him and was surprised at the smell of them "ja". Mostly because they had no smell, and they weren't even wet!. It was a wonderful starting of the day.

They left the room to receive a relieved look from the owner. Seems she was happy there was no rape neither murder last night. She didn't questions the reason for the boy to had joined a room that was registered as single, and happily told them about a good café where they could get tasty cheap breakfast, located down the other side of the road. She claimed it to be close to the Chinese place she had told the man about yesterday.

It was a lovely pink café quite girly but it gave a familiar and cosy vibe so they both went in. The boy was exited and clearly hungry, therfore to make it easier, the owner recommended them the breakfast 1or 2. This included orange or apple juice, with a croissant, scrambled eggs, tomatos, toast, beans and of course coffee, while Menu 2 simply varied in the pancakes. It sounded like a good deal and the price was rather affordable. So the man asked for 2 breakfasts number 2.

"amn'ts that too big though?"

"It'sh ok, There are some thigns I, uh, want to talk to you about, so better to have enough food. Moreover you can take the left overs once we are done"

The insinuation that the street boy will be left alone again made him sad, which was clearly reflected on his face. The happy smile erased away by the words.

"Hey, don't be sad, I wish I could, don't know, help you or something but I have to go to a meeting with my band"

The boy changed his expression with soft eyes and a small smile, to show he was conformed.

"Thank yous so much, for everythinkg you ams doing for mes" as small tears left his eyes.

"hey, I wish I could do more" he laughed jokingly, but he truly did. There were some things he could still do, and these were simply to advice the boy.

The breakfast arrived quickly, soon the table was full of delicious food the boy had only seen on tv.

They both started to eat, not long before the man approached the subject that had been stuck inside his head since last night.

"kid, who do you see?"

"uh?" the boy looked up from his food. "what does you mean?"

" Are those back scars made by them?"

The boy took some seconds to reply "nej, Not alls, old ones ams from mine parent, but new one… can we change the subjects?"

He simply crossed his arms on his chest, he had no intention to change the subject, but had all the intention to convince the boy to stay away from whoever was hurting him.

"why do you allow that person to hurt you, do you love them?"

"I hate them, but the closest people to yous ams supposed to hate you right?"

"No. That's not really… how it works."

"You was really angry yesterday, but I bet you love them"

"I don't love thoshe bastards, we work together. Moreover they have never laid a finger on me."

"Fine, whatevers. Why's you curious anyway?" he replied defensibly.

"I'm not curious, I want you to realise that thish person is not good for you."

"No one ams good for anyones… well you was pretty good to mes…"

"That's how friends should be, not hurting each other"

"but we amn'ts friend when you helped mes…"

"That'sh not the point, fucks sake!"

The lady at the counter stared at them, and was met with a shy smile from two weird friends. She had lived in this neighbourhood long enough to know that there was no reason to worry.

They both noticed the owner's glance until she left back to the kitchen, probably to put some hot water.

"Agh. It ain't your problems you knows. I'ms street boy what else I ams supposed to dos, trust anyones?"

"Well, that's not hard for you ish it?"

The boy sighed and stood up with the intention of leaving, but it did not take a word from the other to convince him to sit back. The simple thought of all the food in front of him, as the rests that he would take to his trash hideout made him stay.

"ugh."

"Don't ugh me boy. Now tell me about these people."

"It amen'ts 'these people' ams one person for your informakion" as he stuck his tongue out in a childish way to demonstrate irritation.

"Well, look at that, you are just a child. How the hell you left your continent like that" he said mostly as a fact than a question.

"shut ups. I amen't a children" obviously forcing himself to not stick his tongue out.

"A child would grow out of those shtupid dependency relationships"

"Well, for your information I tried to breaks up, but. . ." he then focused on the food and started to eat as if nothing had been said.

Around 2 minutes passed until the man finally said something.

"what, did he hit you? cus you can go to the police"

"amen'ts like that. . . well he did but that amn'ts the problem…" the boy finally looked defeated and spoke.

* * *

It was a rainy night. Winter… it didn't feel as bad as it could have felt in Norway, but the fact that he didn't really understand the accent or anything in this new country worried him more than the cold through his body. Moreover he had something of value with him, something more valuable than his life. He had worked so hard to obtain it and now it was so close to getting wet. He had tried to get the more resistant cover but the pouring was cold and strong.

He was hiding in a small ally not only afraid for his guitar but for his own safety. The movies and tv made this country seem very dangerous, and he was a lost foreign boy. 'Who would be around with this rain though' he thought to calm himself down. It was in vain since there was someone clearly approaching him. He didn't want to die, but it was probably for the best… He closed his eyes and hugged his guitar tightly.

"hey, are you okay?"

"la meg være i fred"

"what? Hey, uhm, I'm part of a youth group who help people… in your situation, why don't you come with me? You'll be warm and-"

"la meg være i fred!" he yelled in desperation. A sentence in English was not even able to be produced by his brain at that moment. He was scared.

"hey, calm down… you sound… very young, do you speak English? Are you like a Mexican or something?"

"la meg være i fred"

"come on, I have no idea what you are saying. Come with me." He said as an order and not a question. By instinct the foreign boy followed as the older man took his hand. The other hand still tight to his guitar.

They arrived to place that was full of wet and dirty people like him, they gave him food and helped him dry his clothes. He stayed there during the rest of winter meanwhile, the man who helped him came to visit him often. When the place was closing down until next winter, The feeling of lost, tears and his guitar were the only thing he had.

Crying next to his guitar a shadow blocked the sun away, so he looked up to make sure no one would take his precious musical item, surprisingly the only thing that was taken away was his sadness.

The man had come back for him and offered a place to stay.

* * *

"that doesn't sounds that bad"

"shuts up, I'ms tellingk a story"

"k, k, go on"

* * *

The first night they arrived to his place where everything was dirty but cozy.

That same night they had drank some alcohol and explored each other's body in silence. The boy had been okay with most of it, until things went too far. The man stopped and kept telling him that it was not necessary to go until the end. At least for the first few days…

The man had started to get pushy, so pushy that the boy would sometimes not even want to kiss him… but that's when dirty tricks started to be used.

Drugs. At first they were recreational, but soon they became too regular for both of them. In exchange of kisses and more he would be given them. Once again the man had tried to push way too far, he was high enough to almost submit, but that's when he realised how wrong everything was. That was not love, neither friendship, he did not know what it was, he simply knew he didn't like it anymore.

The man was not taken a 'no' as an answer, reproaching him everything he had done for him since the night he had 'saved' him. Not only that but repeating again and again the amount of money he was 'investing' on the fragile foreign boy.

The boy didn't know what else to do, so in cries and desperation he hit him and tried to leave. There after the man took a knife and tried to stab him, but he was fast enough to simply be deeply cut in one arm. That was enough to scare him away and since then he had been back in the streets.

5 weeks later he had come across this angry metalhead.

* * *

They were in silence for some minutes, the boy eating with tears on his eyes. Meanwhile the man acted as he didn't see the tears.

"that sounds as if the relationship is over… I'm glad, I was worryi-"

"ja, but I'ms still supposed to see him today…"

"what, are you an idiot or what?!"

"He obviously found me a week later, not that hard, I'ms just walking around… since then he ams saying he amn'ts going to hurt mes again"

"and you stupidly believe him?"

"nej, I amn'ts stupid. . . I just want mine guitar back. . ."

The man sighed, he could not argue. He loved his bass with his life.

"I'll go with you. Just to help you out in case the guy gets crazy again"

" . . ."

"come on, I am not gonna do anything"

"okej. . . can I still keep the food?"

"course."

He rested his head and fizzy hair at the back of the chair. Listening to the boy had him stressed, and now that he knew that he could help, relaxation was the only way to go. At least until they can get the boy's guitar back.

As promised the boy got all of the left overs.

There was not much to do until 6pm, the time he was supposed to meet his 'ex'. The day went slow but happy, they kicked cans competing on which one can keep it the longest.

They had lunch at the Chinese restaurant, since the man refused to eat the boy's breakfast left over.

In the afternoon they walked around the park as the man spoke about his concerts so far.

At the end by 5pm they were already at the meeting point. The best thing to do was to leave the boy alone at the spot as he watched from the distance, it was dark already so hiding behind the closest tree was distance for him.

Finally, the 'ex' appeared with no guitar in hands, just what the man had been fearing…

It didn't take long to see a heated argument between the two of them. That man was probably older than himself, and he was taking advantage of the boy. Good he was rebellious enough to had run away on time, not all young ones are witty enough. . .

"Stop" yelled the kid. That was enough, it was obvious the piece of human trash had no intention of giving the guitar back, so he stepped out of his spot and punched him in the face.

The boy was crying but seemed happy at the help.

"step back kid" He said as he used his high school learned skills and beat the soul out of that man. The 'ex' was bleeding on the floor and looked paralysed for the moment. They had time to run away if he died, unfortunately he was not dead.

"hey here, let's go get your guitar"

He said as he showed a key to the boy. "Is thish the key to his house?, let's go. He is an idiot. He thought that by night in a park it would be easy to get away with anything, while forgetting that it worked the other way around too."

The boy simply walked for 30 minutes until they arrived to an old house, surrounded by a neighbourhood that was not really populated…

They went inside the house as their own, took all the food they could, as the drugs and the alcohol. They put everything in a small suitcase while the boy took his guitar.

"okej, now we can leave"

"no, that'sh a fucking dildo, there are no people here, neither cameras. He fucked up"

"what ams you going to dos with that?"

"you step away with all your new things. I haven't done this since high school"

Soon the house was in flames.

The boy was delighted and scared.

"Hey, let's go, fire fighters will arrive eventually."

They walked for no more than 5 minutes when a Taxi appeared, it looked scary but themselves looked scary so why not?

The taxi dropped them 5 streets away from the man's hostel.

They had not only taken food and everything they could from that man but enough money to pay for a few days more of hostel. Unfortunately the man had to leave but he left behind a very happy boy in a not that pretty hostel.

* * *

Did life bring them together for this? Or is there more to what the future withholds for people with different backgrounds and life styles?

* * *

Hey! I'm back, here. Thank you for reading! More to come about everything eventually. It's a series after all. :D


End file.
